Tal vez
by Molly.M94
Summary: Edward y Bella, no están juntos hace una año, ambos sufren mucho... Pero que pasara cuando una pequeña intente arreglar las cosas, mostrandole a Edward su 'Tal vez...' TWO-SHOT!
1. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

**EDWARD**

Me lavente temprano, como tdas las malditas mañanas, me arregle y la vista de mi espejo no era nada agradable, baje a la cocina.

Gruñon! Pie izquierdo o lado equivocado de la cama? Cual de las 2 opciones te dejo la cara como la de un limon?-Alice, como siempre mi NO apoyo, ya de por si, yo mismo sabia que era un completo fracasado, solteron, que de momento(Hace un año) vive con su hermana y el esposo de su hermana que para ''suerte'' es mi mejor amigo, peor aun vivia con esta empalagosa pareja que estaban a punto de ser padres, Alice esta feliz, va a tener gemelos, se llamaran Alec y Jane, y lo peor, siento envidia de ver su felicidad, su amor, su ilusion de ser padres, mientras yo no tengo prospecto alguno.

Basta Alice-dije exasperado.

-Lo siento Edward, eres mi hermano y te amo, lo sabes, pero esto no puede continuar asi, tienes que salir, tienes que seguir con tu vida,

-No lo se... Alice yo...

-Nada de eso! Hay muchas mujeres deseosas de salir contigo, y como se que no te voy a convencer de volver con ella y ser felices para siempre...

Eso me enfurecio, ella sabia que ese era un tema totalmente prohibido, solo me dedique a mirarla gelidamente.

-Esta bien... Mi punto es que debes seguir adelante, ya paso un año.

Gracias a toda esa basura y catedra de Alice y eso de ''Hacerle caso a mi hermana por mi propio bien'', estaba caminando por un parque con una stractiva y hueca modelo, que hace un año no hacia mas que entrometerce en mi vida, y ocacionarme problemas con ella, por lo que gustosamente acepto mi invitacion, llamada Tanya. Tanya es sinonimo de mujer que no se da por vencida, y aqui me tenia despues de haber intentado(Con todo exito) arruinar la mejor relacion de mi vida con un ''supuesto'' futuro prometedor(Lo que me recuerda... _Nota mental: no incluir a mi familia ni a la de mi proxima relacion a que se incluyan como proponentes en mi futura vida_).

Eddie, me escuchaste?-dijo una voz chillona y nasal, que provenia de la rubia que estaba colgada de mi brazo.

No me digas Eddie, Tanya, te lo he dicho cientos de veces-dije irritado, odiaba los apodos referentes a mi nombre.

Bueno, el caso es que te estaba hablando del vestido malva, de Channel, que compre para la fiesta, y si usas una camisa de ese color seremos...-blablabla, Tanya era linda, pero no era mi tipo, el hecho de que fuera una rubia, de ojos azules, con una figura escultural, no me llamaba la atencion, yo las preferia castañas. Que diablos me habia impulsado a llamarla y slair con ella?-... y los fotografos, nos pondran en primera plana, como la pareja del año...

No pudo terminar porque un labrador dorado, se abalanzo sobre nosotros.

Agh, mi vestido!-grito Tanya, cuando el perrito empezo a brincar sobre mis piernas.

Jacob?-sin duda ese era mi perro... nuestro perro.

Y la vi, caminando, enfadada hacia nosotros, pero con el perro, claramente no nos habia visto, era la mujer mas hermosa que yo haya visto jamas, y un año despues, seguia siendo preciosa. Su cabello castaño, cai como una cascada espesa sobre su espalda y sus hombros... pero algo habia cambiado, estaba mas delgada y palida, de lo que yo recordaba, sus ojos chocolate, no tenian ese brillo que los hacia especiales, y sus mejillas no tenian ese adorable rubor, pero eso no la hacia menos atractiva.

Yo estaba alli sin poder decir nada, solo la admira como idiota, mientra amarraba a Jacob.

Jake... porque siempre tienes que salir corriendo, me estoy cansando de perseguirte-su voz era ducle y llena de paz como antes pero habia un dejo de dolor. Todavia no nos habia visto.

Ahhh, era nuevo, ah lleno de tierra y pelos, maldito pulgoso-y Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos.

Lo siento señorita-dijo mirando a prometo que-alzo la mirada y se quedo viendo a...-Tanya?-y busco mi miraba, y lo logro por mas que yo intentara esquivarla-Edward?

Nos quedamos mirandonos unos segundos, y mi ''querida acompañante volvio a interrumpir.

Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aqui, Isabella Swan, claramente no has entendido que tu presencia es, bastante molesta, y deberia de una vez por todas soltar a Edward, el no te ama, dejalo ser feliz, con alguien de su altura-eso me enfurecio-voy a buscar un baño-se fue esperando que la siguiera pero yo estaba estatico, pegado al piso viendola. Y ella al fin rompio el silencio.

Wow, despues de todo yo tenia razon, si habia un Tanya y edawrd despues de todo-dijo con una sonrisa sinica. Dios volvemos a lo mismo.

Por favor Bella, al menos yo la invite a salir hasta HOY, no antes, nunca hubo un ''Tanya y Edward'' hasta hoy, a diferencia tuya. Por lo menos no yo no me acostaba con otras mientras estabamos juntos, no como tu y James.

Edward, ya paso un años superalo!-dijo irritada por mi comentario.

-Que Bella? Sabias que la verdad duele? te duele acaso? Pues imagina como me senti yo... yo te amaba, santo cielo... alguna vez pensaste en como se sentiria llegar a tu casa de sorpresa y encontrar al amor de tu vida con otro en tu cama en ropa interior... Alguna vez te enfrentaste a la novia de James, se lo dijeron, o vive con ese maldito, pobre Vicky, vivir con la verdad oculta de que ustedes eran amantes!

-Basta!

Los dos respiramos hondo, sentia como poco a poco la herida de mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Amarra bien a Jcob-dije para calmar las cosa, y para despedirme.

-Te extraña...

Lastima-dije y acaricie la cabez del perrito.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Tanya saliendo de un cafe, por lo que me dirigi hacia ella que estaba claramente enojada. Me voltee y la vi, me estaba mirando junto con Jacob, alejarme, vi como las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, y se me encojio el corazon, pero yo sabia que eran lagrimas de culpabilidad.

La ultima vez que vi a Bella Swan, fue cuando deje, mi corazon, nuestro futuro, nuestro apartamento, nuestro hogar, nuestro perro y a ella.

Pero todo se fue a la basura, cuando ella decidio engañarme con su ''mejor amigo'' James que para colmo tambien tenia novia, Vicky. Recuerdo a la perfeccion ese dia, que descubri todo...

Yo soy arquitecto, y mas que eso era reconocido, gracias a la compañia de mi padre, por lo que viaje a Italia a presentar el proyecto de la nueva mansion del magnate Aro Volturi. Mi iria por 2 semanas, pero para mi suerte, termine una semana antes, asi que decidi volver a nuestro apartamento, y darle una sorpresa, que fue mas sorpresa para mi cuando entre, y escuche risas en nuestra habitacion, su risa y la de un hombre, Jacob, el perro que ella me habia regalado en navidad, iba a ladrar de emocion, cosa que hacia cada vez que yo llegaba, pero le pedi silencio y asi lo hizo, entre a la habitacion, y alli estaba ella, sentada en mi cama frente a James, mientra el usaba una de mis pijamas, y ella tenia puesta solamente mi camisa blanca que era su favorita, decia que me veia bien con ella, y la usaba para dormir cuando yo tenia que viajar, segun ella, porque tenia mi olor..

Despues de dejarla la nariz fracturada al imbecil de James, y muchos '' Esto no es lo que parece, escuchame, te amo'', 2 mese durmiendo separados, y todas las noches escuchando sus sollozos por mi indiferencia y mi poca disposocion a escucharla me fui... no sin antes...

No te vas a despedir Edward?-dijo llorando-despues de 10 años de estar juntos, asi acaban las cosas?-su voz se quebro, tomo aire y continuo-ya nada va a hacer que te quedes cierto? Nada pierdo con intentarlo, te amo, siempre lo hare, y te voy a esperar siempre...

Dicho esto se ataco a llorar, y me abrazo, yo dude al principio, pero al final, nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo, yo tambien llore, la aprete contra mi muy fuerte, le dije adios y me marche.

Y aqui estoy cayendome en pedazos despues de verla un año despues, dandome cuanta de que no he podido olvidarla y que la amo, dando vueltas en la cama hasta que Alice llego, me regaño, ya que despues de todo Bella y mi familia seguian en contacto, incluso mas contacto que mismo, y Alice era su mejor amiga, Bella la llamo y le conto lo ocurrido, Alice me consolo mientras me regañaba,y o sorpresa rompio fuente...


	2. Tal vez

**Tal vez...**

Estabamos en el hospital, esperando noticias de Alice, estaba concentrado, sentado solo en una silla, alejado de mi familia. Y una pequeña interrumpio mis pensamientos.

Hola!-Tenia unos 6 años, su voz era dulce, y casi no hablaba bien, era muy hermosa, tenia el cabello cobrizo, muy parecido al mio, con unos bucles, espeso y sedoso, su piel era blanca, y en sus mejillas habia un adorable rubor, sus ojos eran dulces y color cafe, que me recoradaban a los de...

Te gusta mi vestido?-dijo mientras lo estiraba frente ami, era un vestido adorable color azul.

Si es muy hermoso-dije.

Si, es azul porque es el color favorito de mi papi. Tu eres Edward Cullen...-lo afirmaba y no lo preguntaba, que raro.

-Si yo soy Edward...

Lo se-me sonrio-yo me llamo Reneesme Carlie.

-Reneesme, vaya nombre tan extraño...

-Si, mi mami, queria que mi nombre fuera unico, pero todos me dicen Nessie.

-Bueno, Nessie, tu y yo nos conocemos?

-Si... bueno no... mejor dicho si, pero no ahora. despues nos vamos a conocer... yo vengo a mostrarte un ''tal vez''...

-Un tal vez... nena que te parece si buscamos a tus padres...

-No! Ellos no saben, bueno mi papi si, se enterara cuando yo te muestre a ti el tal vez.

-Nessie, tus padres se van a enojar...

Ven-tomo mi mano y me jalo, fuera del hospital, me hizo agacharme a su altura, y puso sus manitas en mis ojos-cierralos, confia en mi.

Eso hice, y cuando los abri, ya no estabamos en la entrada del hospital, estabamos en... estabamos en el mi apartamento, bueno ahora el apartamento de Bella.

Como es que... que hacemos aqui?-estaba muy confundido, no se como, es que estoy aqui.

El apartamento, estaba igual que antes. Alguien entro al aparamento, era Bella, corri a esconderme, que explicacion le daria?

Tranquilo-dijo la niña-no nos puede ver.

Cariño-dijo Bella.

Cariño? Ella estaba con alguien, y como es que no me puede ver?

Y lo que mas me asusto fue verme salir del estudio, yo ya habia vivido eso.

Es el pasado-dijo Nessie-te voy a mostrar pasado presente y futuro, es tu tal vez...

-Mi tal vez?

-Si, es tu si: Si tal vez arreglaras las cosas con Bella, Si tal vez la hubieras escuchado, si tal vez hubieras hecho las cosas mejor en su relacion...

Que? Yo, pero si fue ella la que-me interrumpio.

Solo mira...-dijo y me callo.

Me quede alli observandonos.

Yo era muy seco con Bella, le dije que estaba cansado y que no cenaria con ella, y ella me sonrio, y aguanto.

Ves-dijo la pequeña.

Si, era verdad yo no era cariñoso, en mi pasado Nessie, me mostro como olvide nuestro aniversario, como a las copañeras de trabajo de Bella, les mandaban flores y chocolates en San Valentin, y a ella nada, ya que yo no tenia esos detalles, como trabajaba en su cumpleaños, y lo mas raro es que Bella no se quejaba, despues de 10 años se habia quedado conmigo. Pero porque?

Porque te ama-dijo la pequeña respondiendo a la pregunta que yo no hice-los adultos son unos cabezas duras, como no ven las cosas que estan en sus narices-me tomo la mano-ven te voy a mostrar dos cosas malas.

La primera, era dolorosa, eran las discuciones por culpa de Tanya.

No la culpo-dijo Nessie enojada-cuando yo vi esto, no lo podia creer, como es que estabas con ella, la amabas, y te encantaba que otras mujeres te coquetearan-dijo irritada.

Yo no pude decir nada, era cierto, Tanya se me insinuaba y yo no hacia nada por detenerla, y seguia alimentando los celos de mi novia, solo para subirme el ego. Dios yo era un desgraciado.

Luego me llevo a la casa de James.

Vamosnos-pedi.

No, ven-me jalo dentro.

James estaba comiento con alguien, debia ser Vicky, pero no le veia el rostro, estaba de espaldas, era pelirroja y tenia el cabello corto.

Victor, entiendeme-esperen, Victor? Vicky es un hombre?

Me acerque, y le vi el rostro al acompañante de James, Victor era un hombre y al parecer estaban discutiendo. James era gay.

Ellos discutieron-dijo Nessie, sacandome de mi asombro-y el fua a donde su mejor amiga...

Bella-dije y ella asintio-se estaba desahogando con ella, el tenia que viajar y Victor no queria que se fuera, estaba lloviendo por lo que Bella le presto una de tus pijamas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, era un desgraciado, Bella me lo intento explicar yo yo no la escuche, James era gay, nada paso entre ellos.

Vamos al presente-dijo, y otra vez estabamos en mi departamento, no via a Nessie por lo que camine y llegue a la habitacion, Bella dormia, pero no habia paz, habia llorado, la almohada estaba humeda por sus lagrimas, y Jacob miraba la puerta.

Bella, duerme para su lado, y deja libre el que era tuyo, te sigue esperando-dijo Nessie-me acerque a la cama de Bella, y acaricie sus labios con el pulgar, la bese ligeramente, y ella sonrio.

Te amo-dije-perdoname, por no confiar en ti, y ser el peor novio del mundo, perdoname-y llore, Nessie me abrazo y Bella se desperto bruscamente, temi mucho su reaccion, pero recorde que no me podia ver.

Edward...-susurro y fue hacia la puerta donde estaba Jacob-Jake, ven, el no va a regresar-ya habia perdido las esperanzas, y lloro.

Esto te va a hacer feliz-dijo Nessie-Este es tu futuro si aprovecas el tal vez-abri los ojos, estaba llorando todavia, y vi que estabamos en una casa.

Era una casa hermosa, tenia un jardien de lirios, que era la flor favorita de Bella, mi familia estaba alli, Alice, Jasper y sus gemeles, ya grandes, Emmet, Rosalie, y su hija Heidi, mas grande tambien, pues en mi presente la niña tiene 2 años. Mis padres, se ven mas viejos, pero igual de felices, los padres de Bella, tambien un poco mas viejos. Y habia un pequeño perro, parecido a Jake, pero mas joven. Y alli estabamos, Bella y yo felices, yo la abrazaba por la cintura y ella me daba muchos besos en la mejilla, y mi yo del futuro dijo...

-Nessie, hija ven, es tu cumpleños...

Mire a la niña a mi lado. Ella era mi hija, nuestra hija.

Eres mi hija-pregunte inquieto.

Menos mal te das cuenta, porque, ya me estaba cansando de hablar de mi mami y mi papi, como Edward y Bella, me tengo que ir-dijo se acerco y yo la alce me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me senti, feliz, todavia habia una oportunidad.

Papi...-dijo.

-Dime nena.

Mami, todavia te ama, y hay tiempo asi que corre-dijo y se fue, Bella la alzo en sus brazos y yo le llene la cara de ebsos, mientras ella reia, junto con su madre.

Cerre los ojos y cuando los abri, estaba en la silla del hospital, vi a mi familia a un lado, lejos de mi.

Me levante y los abrace, a cada uno, a mi padre a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi cuñada, a mi ahijada Heidi, a mi mejor amigo, todos mi miraban extrañados.

Edward que...-dijo Emmet.

Los quiero-grite y me dirigi a la floristeria que habia en el hospital supongo que para enfermos, y compre un ramo de lirios, me dirigi a la puerta del hospital, iba a nustro apartamento. Pero al salir, alli estaba ella con Jacob.

Bella...-dije y me acerque.

Yo me entere que Alice... y vien a...-se quedo mirando a Jacob-es que no podia dejarlos solo...

Perdoname...-dije.

Que?-dijo mientras abria los ojos como platos.

-Soy un imbecil, yo jamas vi que tu eras la que ponia empeño en esta relacion, que yo era un novio terrible, por no confiar en ti, y abandonarte, perdi un año, y he sufrido en vano, por idiota, se que Vicky es un hombre, que James es gay, yo no tengo palabras...

-Edward yo... no se que decirte, no eras un novio terrible, pero me dolio tu falta de confianza, y ya paso un año.

Toma-le di los lirios-son para ti, iba a tu casa a buscarte y... todo fue por Nessie...

-Nessie?

Bueno Reneesme...-ella solto una carcajada-que?

-Que cuando pense en tener hijos, si era niña le iba a poner asi, queria que fuera unico, pero no recuerdo habertelo comentado nunca.

-No lo hiciste mi amor, se que es raro pero, vi nuestro futuro, tenemos esa maravillosa hija, Nessie, y el jardin de lirios y la casa que soñaste, pero solo si aprovechaba el tal vez, y aqui estoy, aprovechandolo, y rogandote, que me aceptes de nuevo...

-Futuro? Tal vez? Edward cariño, estas enfermos...

-No, es verdad, tenemos todo lo que quisimos y felicidad.

-Edward yo...

-Ya no me amas?

-Fue doloroso y...

-Dilo!

-Si! Si te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Es es todo lo que necesitaba-la tome en mis brazos y la bese, ella respondio gustosa.

Pense que no volverias, ya me estaba cansando de esperar-dijo riendo.

Gracias a Dios, no lo hiciste, te amo-beso-te amo-beso-te amo-la alce y empezamos a dar vueltas en el aire.

Jacob comenzo a ladrar, y abrincara a nuestro al rededor.

Creo que volveremos a ser una pequeña familia feliz-dije.

Asi que... tengo un jardin de lirios-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y es hermoso.

_Años despues..._

Hola profe Sue-dijo la pequeña Nessie a su profesora del jardin.

Hola pequeña-dijo sentandola en su regazo-que traes alli?

Una foto de mi familia, me la dio mi tia Alice, mira-comenzo a nombrarlos a todos mientras los señalaba con el dedo en la fotografia.-mira mis abuelitos Carlisle, Esme, Renee y Charlie, mis tios, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, mis primos Heidi, Alec, Jane, mis papis, se llaman Edward y Bella, y este es mi perrito Jacob 2.

-Wow que bonita familia!

-Sip, sabias que mi nobre es la mezcla de los nombres de mis abuelitos mira Rene-Esme y Car-lie.

-Hahaha, tu mama es muy creativa.

-Si, al principio no le gustaba que me dijeran Nessie, por el mostro del lago Ness.


End file.
